Unexpected
by TheAddict4Dramatics
Summary: "She let him pull her into that embrace; he draw her into him fiercely, head buried deep in her hair so she could feel the wetness on her neck from the tears he finally let fall. Leia closed her eyes and hugged him back with just as much vigour. She let herself tap into his unadulterated and all-consuming joy." Leia tells Han she's pregnant for the second time around. H/L fluff
**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me except the mistakes as this is un-beta'd.**

 **Note: I'm still pretty on the fence about the parentage of Rey but for the sake of this story let's say she is a Solo and this maybe something like how Leia told Han she was pregnant again after such a long time.**

 **Happy reading!**

Unexpected

Leia closed the door to their son's bedroom as quietly as she could and made her way over to her husband that stood at their kitchen sink finishing the last of the clearing up from dinner. She wrapped her arms around his torso, standing on her tiptoes and kissed him between the shoulder blades. If Han was surprised at this he didn't show it. She had been a little more affection than normal since his return yesterday but then that wasn't unheard of when he came home after time away. Distance makes the heart grow fonder and all that. And if she didn't want to keep her hands to herself he certainly wasn't going to complain.

"He go down alright?"

"Out like a light." Leia replied, talking into his back. "You must have worn him out on the Falcon today."

"I needed his help, the old girl has taken quite a beating these last few days and he is turning into quite the mechanic."

He felt her grin, knowing she was biting back a few teasing comments about his desperate want for Ben to be interested in the Falcon.

He finished his task and turned in her arms, his own hands finding her face as he placed a light kiss against her forehead. Leia turned her head up seeking his lips and Han obliged. This time he was certainly surprised at her movements as she deepened the kiss and pressed her whole body into his. Her hands found their way to his hair and she was back on her tiptoes desperately trying to get closer to him. He reached down and lifted her effortlessly onto one of the kitchen counters, now eye to eye, his lips never leaving hers. He parted her legs so he could stand between them as his hands scooped under her bottom to pull her forward on the counter, until they were touching top to toe again.

"Han!" She gasped, pulling back for air. "I need…" She glanced at his lust filled face and lost her train of thought completely, cutting her sentence abruptly short.

"What?" Han asked as he tried to shake the grogginess from his head caused by the last few moments. If she needed him to think right now then some of his blood was going to have to return to his head and it seemed reluctant to do that currently.

"I need to talk to you." She finished finally.

 _What?!_ The most basic part of his brain screamed at itself. _She's got me all hot and bothered and now she wants to have some kind of heart to heart?! Bloody infuriating woman. Some things never change_.

"Okay, what about?" He asked a little grumpily.

He pulled away from her to create some distance between them in the vain hope it might calm him down a little. Yet she seemed reluctant to let him out of their embrace entirely. For the first time Han realised just how nervous she looked, her big eyes darting about the room refusing to meet his own. Suddenly, her slightly odd behaviour over the last twenty-four hours was becoming a little sinister.

"Sweetheart what's going on?"

Her eyes finally settled on him though they still looked just as worried.

"I think something has happened, no, I _know_ something has happened but I don't have the evidence or… or confirmation of it yet."

"Well the good news is," he gave her his best flirtatious grin that nearly always pulled out of whatever bad mood she was in, "that after nearly ten years of marriage and nine years raising a child together I think I'm just about ready to take your word on something. Evidence or no evidence."

His smile and his little joke hadn't worked, she still looked as nervous as before. Han was quickly becoming worried at what she had to tell him.

"Leia whatever it is you know you can tell me." His hand gripped her neck gently as his thumb stroked its way across her jawline. She nodded but still didn't speak. "Has this got something to do with the appointment you had this afternoon?" Her eyes widened slightly as his perceptiveness and she nodded again. "Was it a… medical appointment?" He ventured. Another nod. "Okay… well whatever it is we can deal it with."

She frowned at the sudden uncertainty lacing his words. When she looked up into his face she saw the fear staring back at her and realised what conclusions he was jumping to.

"Oh gods, no Han!" She grabbed his face with both hands and brought it closer to her. "It's not anything like that, I'm fine." There was an audible sigh of relief. "It's not anything bad, it's… well its good. I think it could be really good. It's just… unexpected."

Han was nodding against her hands, more to himself than to her and certainly not because he understood anything that she was trying to tell him. She stroked his face reassuringly, feeling guilty at what she had made him think.

"Tell me." He whispered, suddenly sounding tired.

Leia took one of his hands that had been leaning on the counter next to her thigh and purposefully brought it to rest on her lower stomach. He watched her intently as a look of agonisingly slow recognition passed its way across his features.

"I'm pregnant." She confirmed.

The slow recognition was replaced with instant shock. His mouth fell open, his eyes grew wide and as he tried to shut its mouth it sprung back open giving a creditable resemblance to a fish. Leia couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"You're preg… you're… how? When? How is that possible? I thought… are you sure?"

"Yes," she answered his last question first, "I'm sure. I can feel her as sure as I can feel Ben or Luke or even you on a good day." He grinned lightly at her good-natured teasing. "It happened last night. I felt her as soon as I woke up this morning. I know we didn't think it was possible… I don't know how it happened but I'm sure it has happened."

"Leia." He half laughed, half sighed and she could see his eyes filling with unushered tears. "Wait a minute… she?! It's a girl? You can feel it's a girl?"

"Yeah."

"But with Ben…"

"I know it took a while for me to feel Ben and know he was a boy but I can feel it with her straight away." She sniffed and realised that at some point she must have started crying too. "Don't tell Luke but all that training he wanted me to have must have worked a little." Han laughed as he went to embrace her but she stopped him by placing both hands on his biceps. "You are happy, aren't you? I know we didn't plan it but…"

"Leia I'm ecstatic!" She had to admit he certainly looked that right about now. "Another baby. A daughter. I couldn't be happier."

She let him pull her into that embrace; he draw her into him fiercely, head buried deep in her hair so she could feel the wetness on her neck from the tears he finally let fall. Leia closed her eyes and hugged him back with just as much vigour. She let herself tap into his unadulterated and all-consuming joy.

"Are you happy?" He mumbled from her hair, the thought only just occurring to him.

"Yes." She sounded a whole lot less convincing then he had. He extracted himself from her just enough to look at her. "I am. It's just a lot to get my head around. It's so unexpected."

"Well honey Ben was unexpected and look how well that turned out."

"I know but I've had time to get used to the idea of him."

"So in about nine years' time you'll have gotten used to this one?" He teased her.

"I am happy." She repeated. "You've made me so happy."

Han kissed her solidly, returning the same declaration of happiness in his touch, before returning his hands to her stomach. He bend down so his face was level with it and spoke softly.

"Hello sweetheart." His hands were rubbing lazy circles over the area and she could feel the heat from his touch through her thin work shirt. Her hands twisted easily in his hair. "I can't wait to meet you."

Leia knew this was his way of bonding with their baby; he had spoken to her stomach constantly throughout her pregnancy with Ben. She, of course, had teased him endlessly about it at the time and she would again this time around, but secretly it thrilled her to hear the relentless confirmation of how much he loved their children. Perhaps this would be easier to get used to than she first supposed. Han appeared entirely used to it already.

"I love you." He told their unborn daughter.

Something spiked deep in her stomach at the combination of his words and the feel of his hot breath so close to her skin. Leia pulled on his hair forcing him to look up at her. He was more than a little acquainted with the current look in her eye.

"Oh really Princess?" He drawled, suddenly every bit the cocky Captain Solo she had first encountered on the Death Star all those years ago.

"Hmm-mmm. I'm pregnant, my hormones are going to be all over the place, remember?"

"Well in that case I'm at your service Muma." She smiled at the well-timed placement of that particular nickname as she allowed herself to be laid back over the long island counter in their kitchen. "But _you_ have to explain to Golden Rod why the counter needs a deep clean this time!"


End file.
